


starlight

by yosoyritmo



Series: original poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Poetry, overdone and poorly done space metaphors? yeah we gottem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosoyritmo/pseuds/yosoyritmo





	starlight

**starlight**

you think you’re looking at a boy you’d give the universe to  
but he doesn’t want the universe.  
he doesn’t know what he wants, from you, from life.  
he chases the moon wherever she goes  
but what happens when she leads  
her starchild astray?  
find your singularity,  
and hold him there.  
pull him past  
your event horizon, cross it  
together. he’ll find there all the things he wants,  
perhaps a few things he needs  
but couldn’t see through the starlight.


End file.
